Insult to Injury
by FresaBesa
Summary: Adam and Rocky no longer rangers, what are they going to do? A different evil comes to town and turns things a little more interesting. I guess not being a power ranger isnt so bad after all.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or any part of the Power Rangers  
  
He had been a power ranger for a very long time. Ever since that day when he, Adam and Aisha ran into Tommy, Kimberly and Billy in the park, he knew they would become good friends. Rocky Desantos was trying to read a book when these thoughts kept coming into his mind. "I can't believe I'm reading on my spare time," he thought but ever since the other rangers said that he wasn't needed, he had a lot of time on his hands. When Adam, Aisha and him became rangers, he thought that they would be rangers till they no longer could fight but times changed and Aisha left.  
  
Rocky use to be the strong and powerful red ranger, he battled at the side of his teammates and they made a great team because they had this special bond like a family. Through time some of the rangers left and Zordon found replacements, Rocky became the strong blue zeo ranger and he still continued to fight. Being a ranger was not only his duty but it was his life, he felt like this was his calling. He was meant to be a ranger forever.but reality had to sink in sometime. He injured his back and was unable to help his fellow rangers when they needed him the most.  
  
That was when they replaced Rocky with Justin, a kid! Yes he knew that Rocky originally sent Justin to take his place temporarily. See usually Rocky was a fast healer and Justin had already stumbled on their secret so he figured that he send Justin, who was pretty good at karate for his age, until his back felt better, which would probably be in a day or two. Little did he know that his back would heal very slowly making Justin take his place for the entire mission. When he was completely healed, the rangers had replaced him permanently with Justin.  
  
So here he was, all by himself, on a wonderful day reading. Soon enough, all the rangers were not needed anymore and they had to move on and face the real world as regular people. They were all suppose to forget all that time they spent protecting mankind and focus on getting jobs and going to college. Rocky attended a university a couple of miles from Angel Grove with Adam, in fact, they were roommates. It was no surprise to him because Rocky and Adam were practically brothers, they grew up together, they were Power Rangers together and they now dormed together.  
  
Adam was just as upset as Rocky when he was no longer needed, now he had to think about what career he wanted to pursue and he really had to idea. Adam barged through the door carrying about ten books in his hand "There is nothing worth while to do in life!" Adam shouted throwing the books on a table. Rocky looked up "You were at the library again?" he asked kind of disgusted.  
  
Adam sat down on his bed "Yeah, reading up on all the careers that are out there." He now laid down closing his eyes "After everything I read, I still haven't found something I like." Rocky closed his book " Your too picky, you know that?" Rocky said. "Oh I'm sorry I don't want to be an International Spy like you" Adam laughed. Rocky laughed, "Hey that's my dream but I'm settling on law enforcement now." Suddenly Adam sat up from his bed and got up "Come on Rocky, did you forget that we're suppose to meet Jason today?" Obviously that was a yes that Rocky had forgotten because all Adam got was a confused look on Rocky's face.  
  
"We are suppose to meet Jason at the Martial Arts Center because he wants to train with us." Then Rocky remembered "Oh yeah, this is suppose to keep us on our feet so we don't get fat and out of shape." Adam grinned, "I think that has already happened to you." "Hey fuck you!" Rocky yelled as he punched Adam in the arm. "Ok ok, I take that back, your not fat." Adam said through laughing. "That's better, now let's go." Rocky said taking his car keys. "Your just chubby" Adam finished. "Wait What?!"  
  
As they left, mysterious dark figures watched them as they went down to Rocky's car. The figures stood in silence waiting till the guys had left. "You think it's time to start our mission?" The other pondered "Better now than never" 


End file.
